1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a converter that converts constant temperature ambient heat into electrical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices that convert heat into electricity are usually used as thermocouples. Thermocouples are usually used to measure temperature at remote locations, and require two different temperatures to operate. However, the electrical properties of the thermocouple materials, typically iron and constantan, are used mainly to measure a difference in temperature, and not for the conversion of constant temperature ambient heat (CTAH) into electricity for electrical power output. It can seen then that there is a need for a device that can convert constant temperature ambient heat into electricity. It can also be seen that there is a need to transfer electrons or electricity generated by this converter for electrical power output.